


Regresa a mí.

by Ginevre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevre/pseuds/Ginevre
Summary: Ginny Weasley, famosa jugadora de quidditch para las Holyhead Harpies, sufre en su propia alma qué significa haber cambiado el amor por la fama, al hombre de su vida por un trabajo que jamás la hará feliz... si no puede disfrutar del éxito conseguido, que le sabe a ceniza por no poderlo compartir con el hombre al que ama. Harry Potter, joven y exitoso Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, se enfrenta al caso más complicado de su dilatada y experta carrera como auror, en el que no sólo su profesionalidad, sino su propia alma, se ve implicada de un modo directo e irreversible. Y entre ambos, un amor incombustible, un destino que ha decidido unirlos de una vez y para siempre, pese a los fantasmas que planean, desde hace un año, en su triste pasado en común.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley





	1. Su mundo patas arriba.

Sola, en la que había sido su habitación en La Madriguera durante la mayor parte de su vida, Ginny acariciaba distraídamente su pequeño amuleto: una snitch dorada, la primera que atrapó como buscadora profesional en el equipo Holyhead Harpies. Adoraba y odiaba aquella pequeña bola por igual, porque le había dado muchas alegrías, pero muy a su pesar le recordaba a él, siempre a él, el buscador más apuesto y prometedor que había conocido, por quien durante mucho tiempo se pelearon los mejores equipos de la liga británica e irlandesa sin ningún resultado, ya que él tenía muy claro su futuro como auror. Sentada sobre la cama y con la mirada perdida en el pasado, hizo girar la pelotita alada entre sus manos y en un arrebato de frustración quiso lanzarla bien lejos de sí. Deseó no haberla atrapado jamás, anheló con todas sus fuerzas no haberla cambiado por él, por el hombre de su vida, por aquel al que jamás dejaría de amar pero que había perdido para siempre por culpa de su propia inmadurez: Harry James Potter.  
Dos años atrás, cuando el entrenador de las Holyhead Harpies se presentó en La Madriguera para llenar su joven cabeza de promesas de gloria, con la intención de reclutarla como parte del equipo, ella llegó a creer que el mundo entero caería rendido bajo sus pies, que haría grandes cosas… Sonrió amargamente al recordarlo, porque sí hizo grandes cosas. Pero la cosa más grande que hizo, y que le dolería mientras viviera, fue perderlo a él.  
Una vez más, rememorar la última conversación que mantuvo con Harry llenó su alma de dolor.

"Aquella fatídica noche, Harry y Ginny habían cenado en Godric´s Hollow, en la casa de los padres de Harry, que él había reconstruido a gusto de ambos para que se convirtiese en su hogar cuando se casasen, y que por el momento ocupaba solo. La pareja se hallaba sentada en un sofá, ella sobre él, quien la tenía abrazada con adoración.

—Quédate a dormir, princesa —Harry susurró al oído de Ginny, seductor, mientras acariciaba con mimo su largo y sedoso pelo pelirrojo.

—Esta noche no, Harry. He tenido un día muy duro de entrenamientos y estoy rendida – ella negó categóricamente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para serenar sus nervios agotados.

—¿Y cuándo, entonces? —quiso saber, con un deje de amargura y enfado en la voz.

—Ya sé que últimamente casi no nos vemos pero…

—¿Que casi no nos vemos? —El joven y apuesto auror hizo que Ginny lo mirase, mientras él la observaba con el reproche reflejado en sus duros ojos verdes—. ¡Eso sería vernos algo! ¡Simplemente no nos vemos, Ginny! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que quedaste conmigo?

—Hace más de un mes, lo sé… Pero te prometo que pronto esto cambiará —se defendió con voz cansada.

Él la levantó en brazos y la dejó sentada en el sofá, mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar por la estancia con ademán nervioso. Ginny lo observaba preocupada, esperando que se calmase y regresase a su lado. Pero Harry no se calmó, o quizá lo hizo demasiado, pues al sentarse junto a ella sus palabras fueron demoledoras.

—Llevas repitiéndome esa frase una y otra vez durante este último año. No cambiará, tú lo sabes. Y yo ya no me siento capaz de soportar esta situación durante más tiempo. 

La decisión que había en aquella mirada melancólica hizo que el corazón de Ginny bombeara con desesperación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—se atrevió a preguntar, apenas en un susurro.

—Que no voy a darte a elegir entre el quidditch profesional o yo, Ginny, porque es injusto para ti y porque sé quien saldrá perdiendo si lo hago. Pero yo no puedo más. Será mejor que dejemos de ser novios —sentenció él, manteniendo su mirada con firmeza.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? —Ginny lo observó atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Yo te quiero con toda mi alma! ¡Eres el hombre de mi vida! ¿Además, tú abandonarías tu trabajo como auror por mí? ¡No lo harías! ¡Confiésalo!

—Probablemente no —negó él serenamente—, pero nada en este mundo impediría que cada noche yo regresase a nuestra casa, a ese hogar con el que tú y yo tanto hemos soñado desde que nos hicimos novios, para compartir mis mejores horas contigo. Si a día de hoy todavía no nos hemos casado y no hemos fundado una familia, tan sólo es porque tú no has querido, por tu maldito trabajo que te separa de mi lado durante meses enteros, viajando de aquí para allá constantemente para jugar un partido tras otro, que te retiene en inacabables entrenamientos que te devuelven a mí siempre agotada, o que te arrebata de mis brazos para conceder miles de entrevistas a las que yo no puedo ni quiero acompañarte.

—Harry… 

Ella sintió cómo todo su mundo hacía aguas, cómo el sofá y el mismo suelo desaparecían bajo sus pies, y fijó su mirada en él, aterrorizada.

—No sé lo que esperas tú de mí, Ginny —continuó, implacable—. Pero yo no soy un pelele en tus manos, ni en las de nadie —aseguró, ya sin ocultar el enfado que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo —. Tan sólo deseo una familia normal, una esposa que anhele tanto como yo que la estreche entre mis brazos cada noche, con un trabajo que la haga sentirse realizada pero que no la aparte de mi lado día sí y día también; que desee tener hijos conmigo, en vez de miles de fans rendidos a sus pies. ¿Eres tú esa mujer?—preguntó de forma mordaz, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Harry, yo te quiero a ti — ella respondió, con voz queda, lo único en lo que su mente se sentía capaz de pensar, ahogada por el miedo y el agotamiento.

—Dime, Ginny. ¿Lo eres? —él insistió, traspasándola hasta lo más hondo de su alma con su profunda mirada del más puro color esmeralda.

—Yo… —¡Merlín! ¡No podía reaccionar! ¡No era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo!

—Tu silencio es más elocuente que mil palabras. Espero que algún día yo mismo pueda perdonarme por lo que estoy haciendo, porque jamás dejaré de amarte. Pero prefiero alejarme de ti para siempre a vivir esta mentira. Será mejor que te vayas.

Él se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el otro lado del cuarto, bien lejos de ella, para dejar que su mirada se perdiese a través de la ventana, que ahora mostraba tan sólo negrura, como su propio corazón.

—No, Harry, te lo suplico… —No se atrevió a seguirle aunque, de todos modos, sus piernas no se lo habrían permitido. Sentía que, si se ponía en pie, caería al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

—Ojalá yo tuviera derecho a suplicarte que dejes de hacer aquello que te hace feliz…— deseó él, lleno de dolor, dedicándole una última mirada melancólica—. Adiós, Ginny. Te deseo, de todo corazón, que sigas triunfando.

El amor de su vida salió del cuarto con paso firme y decidido, abandonándola en la más absoluta y desgarradora desesperación. Lo que a ella parecieron siglos después, aunque realmente tan sólo fueron escasos minutos, cerró tras de sí, sin retorno, la puerta del único hogar al que su corazón y su alma siempre sentirían pertenecer".

Ginny comenzó a llorar de nuevo como aquella noche, como había estado haciendo a solas todas las noches de su vida durante el año que hacía que Harry y ella se habían separado. No sabía si lo había perdonado, tan sólo que no podía evitar llorar por él noche tras noche. ¿Él la habría olvidado? «Seguramente». Pensar aquello le dolió más que nada en el mundo.  
«¡Qué gran ironía!», se lamentó para sus adentros. El primer día de su nueva vida, esa vida que a él tanto le habría hecho feliz, y ya no lo tenía a su lado para compartirlo. ¿Se enteraría de que por fin ella había cambiado? Indudablemente. Ron y Hermione se encargarían de hacérselo saber. ¿Pero ese hecho variaría algo las cosas? Indudablemente, no. Comprender un año tarde, que él tenía razón, no le proporcionó una perspectiva demasiado halagüeña.  
Además, no podía olvidar que él la había abandonado. Él había tenido razón al hacerlo, sí; pero se había marchado, sin más, la había abandonado.  
Sabía perfectamente qué le diría su hermano Ron al respecto: «¿Quién abandonó primero a quién: él a ti, o tú a él?». Su propia familia al completo lo adoraba, absolutamente toda. Sus padres y sus hermanos se habían comportado de un modo cariñoso y comprensivo con ella; pero en el fondo sabía que, si hubiesen tenido que señalar un culpable de lo sucedido, sin duda sus dedos la habrían apuntado de forma unánime. Su corazón le gritó con fuerza que habrían tenido razón al hacerlo, pero también le recordó, una vez más, que Harry no había luchado por ella, que la había dejado para no volver.  
Se enjugó las lágrimas con rabia y salió de aquel pequeño cuarto que ya casi nunca utilizaba, pues vivía en su propio piso desde que el quidditch le había comenzado a proporcionar una gran cantidad de dinero para gastar. Bajó las escaleras de forma distraída, viéndolo a él en cada peldaño, en cada recodo, deseando cruzárselo como había hecho a menudo cuando eran adolescentes, cuando él fijaba su mirada en ella intentando disimular todo lo que sentía por dentro porque sabía que ella salía con Dean Thomas. O después, cuando ya derrotado Voldemort, él le robaba besos a escondidas al encontrarse con ella, intentando no ser descubierto por sus sobreprotectores hermanos, siempre dispuestos a fastidiarlo. En aquella casa, ella había sido inmensamente feliz con él. Por eso casi no la visitaba; prefería que sus padres fuesen a visitarla a ella en su apartamento. Pero aquel día todos tenían que celebrar la noticia de su nuevo trabajo en El Profeta como corresponsal deportivo, y la fiesta resultaría más familiar si se hacia en La Madriguera, más íntima.  
Así que había ido a visitar a sus padres a primera hora, antes de presentarse, novata, ante su nuevo jefe; para dejarlo todo dispuesto para la fiesta que se celebraría por la noche. Y también para recibir el fuerte y cálido abrazo familiar que tanto necesitaba, cargado de ánimo y de apoyo. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.  
Pero algo la detuvo en los últimos peldaños. La voz familiar de su hermano Ron casi gritaba de forma emocionada, mientras su prometida, Hermione, intentaba que no escandalizase demasiado.

«Harry James Potter, el gran Salvador, nombrado Director del Departamento de Defensa Mágica y Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores», escuchó la pelirroja justo antes de sentir cómo su estómago subía a su garganta y sus pulmones hiperventilaban a causa de su corazón desbocado. Se vio obligada a dejarse caer sentada en el escalón más próximo a ella, sin poder evitar que un ruido sordo alertase de su presencia a todos los demás.

«¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Estás bien?», oyó la voz de su hermano George, mientras sentía cómo la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta el sofá más cercano, depositándola en él.

Inmediatamente se vio rodeada por sus padres, por George, Hermione y Ron —quien todavía llevaba la edición diaria de El Profeta entre sus manos—, que la observaban con semblante preocupado. Intentó mostrarse tranquila para que ellos no notasen su turbación.  
—No es nada. Sólo he resbalado y he caído, nada más —aseguró, intentando imprimir a sus palabras la firmeza necesaria para no hacerlos preocupar.

Se dio cuenta de cómo Ron y Hermione compartían una mirada significativa y fingió no haberlo notado.  
—¿Pero no te has hecho daño al caer? —su padre insistió—. Te llevaré a San Mungo para que te revisen. Puedo avisar en el trabajo de que llegaré un poco tarde.

—No, papá, en serio —negó con la cabeza para apoyar su afirmación—. Además, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo.

—Está bien. Pero yo te acompañaré hasta allí. Estoy seguro de que Harry lo comprenderá — Ron afirmó, mientras Hermione le daba un fuerte codazo sin poder disimular.

—Yo la acompañaré, Ron —Hermione le ordenó, mientras tomaba a su cuñada por un brazo, llevándosela hacia la chimenea—. Tú vete a trabajar, y no te preocupes —. Le dedicó una mirada severa de advertencia para frenar su incipiente réplica.

—De verdad, puedo ir sola —Ginny objetó sin demasiada convicción. La verdad es que necesitaba la compañía de su amiga, su apoyo, para terminar de tranquilizarse.

—Tonterías – su madre zanjó el tema, tajante—. Hermione te acompañará. Ella hoy tiene el día libre y no le supondrá problema alguno hacerlo.

—Claro que no —la aludida asintió, agradecida por la ayuda de la Sra. Weasley—. Vamos, Ginny. Tomaremos un café por el camino.

Las dos chicas usaron los polvos flu frente a la chimenea y se marcharon, dejando a todos los habitantes de La Madriguera muy preocupados.


	2. "El Jefe"

Media hora después, Ginny y Hermione llegaron caminando ante la puerta del edificio que ocupaba El Profeta en el Callejón Diagon. Habían tomado un tentempié en la heladería Florean Fortescue obligadas por la castaña, quien había insistido constantemente en la necesidad de que Ginny se repusiese del "susto" antes de ir a trabajar. Las dos chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de entrar siquiera en el Periódico, ya que el director de El Profeta en persona se cruzó con ellas en la puerta.

—¡Te estaba esperando, Weasley! —saludó a la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Y qué bien que hayas venido con Hermione Granger! Ella te acompañará al Ministerio de Magia.

—Buenos días, Sr. Abott —Hermione lo saludó enarcando una ceja, suspicaz.

—¿Cómo que Hermione me acompañará al Ministerio de Magia? —Ginny lo interrogó, confusa—. Allí no se practica ningún tipo de deporte, que yo sepa. A no ser que usted quiera que yo haga un reportaje sobre el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos—. Lo observó con mirada escrutadora, extrañada.

—Oh, no, querida —replicó con ademán condescendiente—. ¿Recuerdas que cuando te entrevisté para el puesto te dije que deberías pasar una prueba para conseguirlo definitivamente?

La pelirroja asintió, temiendo que de aquella conversación no saldría nada bueno.

—Pues esta es la prueba: harás un reportaje completo sobre la vida, tanto personal como profesional, de Harry James Potter, el flamante nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es una idea genial? —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de continuar—. Para ello, pasarás un mes completo con él, te convertirás en su sombra.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Hermione bufó, llena de desdén—. Harry jamás se prestará a una locura semejante.

El hombre le ofreció una media sonrisa de cruel complacencia.

—Tendrá que hacerlo; ya está convenido con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia. Ambos consideramos que será una oportunidad magnífica para acercar el máximo exponente de la seguridad de todos los magos al pueblo que ha jurado proteger. ¿No os parece?

Ginny no pudo articular palabra. De nuevo, sintió que todo anclaje con el mundo le fallaba, así que se limitó a observar a su jefe con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Harry está al corriente de esto? —Hermione quiso saber, mostrando una mirada severa y desaprobadora.

—No es mi trabajo averiguarlo —afirmó tranquilamente, sin abandonar su sonrisa torcida—, sino el de Weasley.

—¿Y por qué ella? —Lo amenazó con una mirada felina.

—¿Y por qué no? —Se encogió de hombros con desenfado, sin dejarse intimidar—.Es evidente, mi querida señorita.

—Usted es un miserable —Hermione escupió las palabras con desdén.

—Vamos, señoritas, no nos pongamos dramáticos. Es tan sólo un trabajo… ¿o no? —Volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Ginny de forma cómplice, a lo que la chica se sintió morir—. Consigue un buen reportaje, Weasley, y el puesto será definitivamente tuyo. Dentro de un mes lo quiero en mi mesa, listo para publicar. Que tengáis un buen día, chicas.

Las saludó con un ademán risueño y desapareció dentro del Periódico.

Hermione abrazó a su cuñada con cariño, quien todavía miraba fijamente el lugar por donde se había marchado su nuevo jefe.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermione? ¿Qué puedo hacer? — Ginny murmuró, sin mover ni un músculo siquiera.

—Por lo pronto, vamos a hablar con Kingsley para que nos confirme lo que nos ha contado este sinvergüenza. Y si es cierto, que en el fondo no lo dudo porque este tipo es osado pero no idiota, y sabe que no le conviene engañaros ni a ti ni a Harry con una mentira semejante, no te quedará más remedio que apechugar con el "encarguito" o renunciar al trabajo definitivamente. Tú decides.

—Sé que puedo hacer bien el trabajo de corresponsal deportivo, lo sé —ella argumentó apasionadamente, y luego calló durante unos segundos, incapaz de continuar—. No he vuelto a verlo desde aquella noche… —Buscó apoyo en su amiga, pues sentía que nada en el mundo tenía sentido ya.

—Oh, tranquila; él no ha cambiado mucho. Está igual de cabezota, de responsable, de serio… Eso sí: he de decirte que también mucho más guapo, más hombre, más maduro… No te lo había comentado antes porque todos decidimos que no se hablaría de él en tu presencia. Pero considero que ahora debes saberlo. Yo soy su mejor amiga, Ginny, y también soy tu amiga; así que no me voy a andar con medias tintas ni mentiras piadosas, ni contigo ni con él. Espero que ninguno de ambos busquéis apoyo en mí contra el otro, porque no lo conseguiréis; sólo me haréis enfadar. Y ya sabéis cómo soy yo cuando me enfado.

—Yo no quiero hacerle daño… —La miró con cara de reproche.

—Ni él desea causártelo a ti; sólo quiere vivir en paz. Así que afronta esta situación como la profesional que eres y después pasa página.

Ginny buscó su mirada, dubitativa, antes de preguntar:

—¿Sabes si él aún…?

—¿Si él aún te quiere? ¡Por supuesto! Pero eso no impedirá que te trate como lo que ahora sois el uno para el otro: unos completos extraños. Ginny… —La tomó firmemente por un brazo–. Tú nunca has querido hablar de esto, pero debo preguntártelo: Tú aún le quieres, ¿verdad?

Su cuñada asintió quedamente, avergonzada.

—Oh, Merlín... Esto va a resultar duro y complicado para todos, no sólo para vosotros dos. Vamos cuanto antes al Ministerio de Magia y acabemos con esta incertidumbre —propuso con voz decidida.

Las dos chicas se marcharon hacia su destino, nerviosas y preocupadas.

Hermione y Ginny entraron, serias y pensativas, en la antesala que conducía al despacho del Ministro de Magia. Inmediatamente, una rubia con cara de muñeca y aires de superioridad las miró con desgana desde detrás de su mesa de oficina, esperando a que le dijesen para qué estaban allí.  
—Venimos a hablar con el Ministro – anunció Hermione sin ceremonia, fingiendo no haber notado el desprecio que la rubia les mostró.

—Eso es completamente imposible —negó, tajante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si de un auror protegiendo el despacho se tratase.

Por un momento, Hermione la miró, amenazante. Mas luego exhaló con paciencia.

—Mira, no tengo el ánimo para jueguecitos. Vengo a tratar con Kingsley —remarcó el nombre del Ministro de Magia para hacer notar claramente a la chica su amistad personal con él—, un asunto oficial, y no serás tú quien me lo impida.

Ginny contempló a su amiga estupefacta: no comprendía lo que estaba presenciando y presentía que, en el pasado, ambas mujeres debieron haber sufrido algún encontronazo.  
Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Hermione, la secretaria del Ministro bajó los humos y relajó su postura, pero no cambió de parecer.  
—El señor Ministro está reunido con el Jefe, y nadie, ni siquiera tú, puede molestarles ahora — explicó, llena de satisfacción. Era evidente que realmente estaba disfrutando con aquella situación.

—¿El "Jefe"? – Ginny interrogó a su amiga, llena de curiosidad.

Pero Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que la rubia se apresuró a hacerlo por ella.  
—El señor Potter, por supuesto. —Miró a la pelirroja como si esta no supiera nada de nada en este mundo.

—"Jefe" es el apodo con que casi todos nombran a Harry cariñosamente en el Ministerio de Magia, desde que accedió al puesto de Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Él es muy querido aquí — Hermione le explicó.

—¡Faltaría más! ¡No existe nadie como él! – la rubia aseguró con pasión.

La castaña la traspasó con la mirada, mientras todas las alarmas saltaban en el corazón de la joven periodista. De pronto, la puerta del despacho del Ministro se abrió de forma impetuosa, y Harry salió por ella, airado.  
Inmediatamente, las tres mujeres centraron su atención en él.  
—¡Por Merlín! ¡Compréndeme! —la voz de Kingsley se oyó desde dentro—. ¡Ya sé que el director de El Profeta nos ha tendido una trampa! ¡Si accedí a conceder el reportaje, fue porque en ningún momento se la mencionó a ella como el reportero que se encargaría de escribirlo!

Harry, quien acababa de salir del despacho con paso vehemente se detuvo, girándose hacia su amigo con la furia reflejada en el semblante.  
—¡No puedo comprenderte! ¡Por lo que más quieras, Kingsley! ¿Qué demonios esperabas de ese embaucador? —le reprochó de forma acusadora.

—Tienes razón, Harry. Pero el Ministerio ya ha empeñado su palabra. No podemos desdecirnos ahora, perderíamos muchísima credibilidad —intentó razonar para calmarlo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! —Volvió a entrar en el despacho y se encaró con el Ministro—. Si lo hago, lo hago por ti —concluyó, señalando a Kingsley con su dedo índice.

—Gracias, muchacho. Sé lo doloroso que todo este asunto va a resultar para ti. —Le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—No tienes ni idea —Harry respondió con voz seria y melancólica, ya más calmado—. Te mantendré al tanto.

Y sin añadir nada más, abandonó el despacho caminando impetuoso. Pasó ante las tres mujeres sin prestarles la más mínima atención, y ya iba a abandonar la estancia, cuando la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.


	3. Primer contacto.

—Harry… —Hermione llamó su atención con voz comedida, prudente.

Él viró, sorprendido, buscando el origen de aquellas palabras. Al localizar a su mejor amiga caminó hacia ella, mientras suavizaba la dura expresión de sus rasgos.  


—Perdona, no te había… —Se detuvo bruscamente y calló, al percatarse de la inesperada presencia que acompañaba a la castaña. Su verde y profunda mirada se clavó en Ginny con tanta intensidad, que ella se vio obligada a contener la respiración.

—Hola, Ginevra —la saludó con cortesía. Aunque la gelidez de su voz denotó el profundo disgusto que le había producido aquel indeseado encuentro—. Veo que ya estás aquí. Te quiero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos —le ordenó secamente—. Tenemos mucho que hablar sobre el "trabajito" que te ha sido encomendado.

Ginny no se vio capaz de articular palabra. Sólo fue consciente de que estaba allí, ante él, de pie como una estatua, a no ser porque sus ojos vivarachos se empeñaban en recorrer el cuerpo masculino de arriba abajo con emocionada avidez. Pronto pudo comprobar, deleitándose de forma dolorosa, que aquellos bellos rasgos, con los que tanto había soñado y que atesoraba en sus recuerdos, mostraban el mismo atractivo de siempre, sino mayor, definidos y acentuados por la seriedad que ahora los enmarcaba. La camisa blanca que él llevaba —pulcramente adornada por una elegante corbata— y su pantalón de traje, no permitían traslucir su musculatura, pero en cambio, la hechura de su espalda resaltaba a las claras que aquel cuerpo practicaba deporte con mucha frecuencia. Todo él se veía más fornido, algo que la encandiló.  


—Harry, quiero hablar contigo sobre… —Hermione llamó su atención nuevamente, intentando echar una mano a su amiga.

Inmediatamente, la secretaria de Kingsley la interrumpió con descaro, sonriendo a Harry lánguidamente con el fin de adueñarse de la situación.  
—Y yo necesito que usted me de la postura definitiva que adoptará el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en materia de… —Parpadeó lánguidamente, coqueta.

—Ahora, no —él sentenció interrumpiendo a ambas, reforzando sus palabras con un ademán de rotunda negativa—. Estoy muy ocupado. —Depositó un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de Hermione—. Me alegro de verte. Si quieres, podemos comer juntos hoy.

—Claro. Ya sé que has enviado a Ron al quinto pino en misión oficial. —Le dedicó un gesto de reproche que no iba en serio.

Él sonrió por primera vez desde que ellas lo habían encontrado.

—Bien. Entonces, nos vemos en la comida.

Y reanudó su camino con rapidez, dejando a las tres mujeres solas de nuevo.

Ginny exhaló de forma escandalosa, sin importarle que la rubia la amenazase con la mirada, resentida porque Harry la había ignorado; no sabía desde cuándo había estado conteniendo la respiración. Hermione le indicó que la siguiera y las dos amigas se marcharon también, sin dedicarle a la otra ni una palabra de adiós.  


En silencio, cogieron el ascensor para bajar al segundo piso. El cubículo iba atestado: varias personas, que se dirigían a pisos distintos, se acinaban pegadas unas a otras, mientras varios sobres portadores de distintos documentos revoloteaban en torno a ellos, a la espera del piso donde hallarían a su destinatario. Al salir de él, ambas respiraron aliviadas y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, comenzando a cruzarse con personal diverso del amplio Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Pero no repararon en ningún rostro con el que se encontraban; no tenían el ánimo para ello.  


—¿Quién es esa chica? — Ginny preguntó, mientras caminaban.

—Es Beatrice Blacksoul, la secretaria de Kingsley, y a veces también de Harry, ya que él se niega a tener una propia. No sé quién la ha colado aquí; pero sí, que no ha entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio por méritos propios —Hermione respondió con desdén.

—No te gusta, ¿eh? —Sonrió de forma socarrona.

—¿Acaso se nota? —La miró con fingida candidez.

—¿Es… la novia de Harry? —preguntó a bocajarro, tras detenerla cogiéndola por un brazo. La observó sin pestañear, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Lo pretende, y eso es lo que intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo. 

A Ginny le cayó el alma a los pies. 

—Pero no —añadió, reflexiva—. Aunque se comporta con él de un modo tan solícito y adorable, que no sé si a la larga acabará consiguiéndolo. —Miró a su cuñada con pesar—. Harry ha estado solo desde que tú y él… Pero ya ha pasado todo un año y… ¡Bueno! —concluyó, nerviosa—. Sabes de sobra lo que intento decirte.

—Lo sé… —Ginny sonrió con amargura—. He intentado odiarle, y dejar de quererle. Pero aunque no sé si podré perdonarle por lo que hizo, estoy segura de que siempre le querré. No estoy preparada para esto. No lo estoy —afirmó, frustrada.

—Mira, voy a hablarte claro: reconquístale u olvídate de él —Hermione sentenció con voz aleccionadora.

—¿Reconquistarle? —se sorprendió, mostrándose más indignada de lo que realmente estaba.

—No tienes más opciones lógicas. —Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad—. Tú verás. Bueno, ya hemos llegado al Cuartel General de Aurores, donde Harry ha establecido su despacho. Supongo que este es el lugar donde más cómodo se siente. Desde aquí, has de seguir tú sola. —Acompañó su afirmación de un rápido abrazo a su amiga, dándose la vuelta rápidamente después—. Yo me marcho a casa antes de que mi jefe me encuentre en el edificio y me haga quedarme. Si fuera por él, sus subordinados nunca tendríamos vacaciones.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa de ánimo y se marchó.  


Al quedarse a solas, Ginny se concentró en mirar a su alrededor por primera vez desde que había llegado al Ministerio de Magia. Dentro de aquel inmenso edificio, que hasta aquel momento había recordado de un modo mucho más familiar —dados los acontecimientos pasados que ella misma vivió allí y la proximidad a este por el trabajo de su padre—, ahora se sentía como una extraña, como si todo dentro de él hubiese evolucionado al margen de ella; y de hecho, así había sucedido. Aún alucinaba al recordar cómo Harry, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, había dado órdenes con tanta autoridad, tan seguro de sí mismo, en el sanctasanctórum de los magos, allí donde tan mal se le trató en el pasado y donde tanto se cuestionó su actitud con respecto a su enemigo mortal: Voldemort. Donde hace años no era bien recibido por la mayoría de los magos más influyentes del Reino Unido, ahora su palabra era ley.  


Definitivamente, nada era ya tal y como ella lo recordaba, y en su fuero interno deseó que, al menos, el despacho de su padre permaneciese invariable para poder aferrarse a algo conocido, para ser capaz de reencontrar la seguridad que ahora le faltaba. Así que decidió que, en cuanto hubiese terminado su "charla" con Harry, haría una visita urgente a su padre; mucho más que urgente: necesaria.  


Al traspasar la puerta del Cuartel General de Aurores, una amplísima sala diáfana plagada de puestos de despacho que pertenecían al escuadrón de aurores, con tan sólo un gran despacho cerrado al fondo —que seguramente debía de pertenecer a Harry—, los pocos aurores que se hallaban en la oficina en aquel momento la observaron, llenos de curiosidad. Ella les devolvió la mirada tímidamente. Pero no vio a nadie conocido entre ellos. Pronto una chica morena, menuda y pizpireta se acercó a su lado, solícita, y le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa acogedora.

—Ginny Weasley, ¿no? ¡Perfecto! Acompáñame, el Jefe te está esperando.

Sin darle tiempo a responder siquiera, la tomó por una mano y la arrastró hacia el despacho del fondo. Caminando tras ella, Ginny no pudo evitar recordar a Tonks con una punzada de dolor, pues aquella chica se mostraba tan afable y despreocupada como siempre se hubo mostrado ella. Cuando notó que la morena dejaba de tirar de su mano, Ginny se detuvo y volvió a centrarse en el lugar donde se encontraba.  
—Hemos llegado – la morena anunció con una amplia sonrisa—. Ánimo, no muerde.

—Eso espero —susurró para sí—. Muchas gracias. —Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

Respiró hondo, intentando contener su nerviosismo para no dejar translucir sus sentimientos. Pero no se demoró mucho en llamar, ya que seguía siendo observada por el Cuartel en pleno, e hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta con firmeza.  
«¡Adelante!», no tardó en escuchar.

Entró sin dudar, ya que era perfectamente consciente de que, si lo hubiese hecho tan sólo por un segundo, sus piernas ya no le habrían respondido. Cerró la puerta tras ella; pasase lo que durante aquella entrevista, no deseaba que nadie lo supiera.  
Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que Harry la observaba con detenimiento. Pero pronto corrigió su apreciación inicial: él observaba con detenimiento su rostro; sin duda, la estaba evaluando. Si en algún momento él había fijado su vista en el resto de su figura, desde luego ella no pudo notarlo. Todavía tenía entre sus manos el documento que había estado leyendo hasta que ella entró, la existencia del cual ahora parecía no recordar.  


—Aquí estoy, tal y como me has pedido —ella anunció.


End file.
